Masochism Tango
by Immi
Summary: Romance and secluded balconies just sort of go together. Mildly fluffy Setsuna/Tsukuyomi. ...No, really.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Including the title. That's from some song I didn't listen to but liked the title of.

AN: So these two really aren't made for fluff, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

* * *

Tsukuyomi sighed and looked up at the dark sky. Perhaps she should have known better, but she honestly hadn't expected attending the ball to strain her self control so much. So many beautifully dressed people buzzing with power—it was almost more than she could bear.

Maybe she could play with just a few of them… That wouldn't be so bad, would it? She could already feel Shiori's energy trying to break free, so it wouldn't be as if she was the only one disturbing Fate's careful scheduling, and Fate-han couldn't consider it excessive taking of life, could he? She _needed_ her fix.

She groaned piteously. This was not going as planned. Not only was her bloodlust getting the better of her, there was so much energy collected in the ballroom that she couldn't even concentrate enough to find—

"What are you doing here Tsukuyomi?"

—Setsuna-senpai.

Tsukuyomi smiled, all of her troubles suddenly forgotten as she spun around to look at her favorite person in either world. "Hello, Setsuna-senpai," she said cheerfully. "What a surprise this is; usually I'm the one sneaking up on you!"

Setsuna frowned and stepped further outside—away from the noise and warmth of the ballroom. "You've only actually snuck up on me twice."

"Oh?" Tsukuyomi tapped her chin and leaned against the railing, revealing far too much of her bare skin through the slit in her dress. Her senpai's eyes drifted downward—watching, for a moment, the way the silk ran off her skin like water—but quickly snapped back up at the sound of Tsukuyomi's laughter.

"I'll give you the first two times, but I think I deserve a little credit for the Gateport."

"We didn't fight then," Setsuna noted, staring at the stars above her rival's shoulder.

"We should've. That would have been more fun than playing with Kotarou-kun. Why did you have to charge Fate-han instead of waiting for me?"

Setsuna crossed her arms, tucking one hand under her jacket. Tsukuyomi started, feeling an unfamiliar change in the aura that had grown so comforting to her. That wasn't Negi's magic she was sensing… It almost felt like…

"Are you here on Fate's orders?"

"No," Tsukuyomi muttered, feeling somewhat lightheaded. She _knew_ that powerful magic, and she _knew_ she had felt it surround her senpai once before. If she didn't know better, she'd say it was Konoka-ojou-sama's. But Setsuna never would have been comfortable enough with kissing her charge to actually do something about it.

"Then _why_ are you here?" The half-demon sounded slightly desperate now, and Tsukuyomi had a pretty good idea why. She stepped over to Setsuna and pulled gently on her tie, drawing her senpai's eyes reluctantly back to hers.

"Well," she started softly, a mischievous smile playing at her lips, "You're here, aren't you?"

Setsuna blushed, but didn't bother looking away. "So I'm your only target?"

Tsukuyomi ran her free hand over the front of Setsuna's suit, toying with the buttons. "Oh, I wouldn't say _that_. You're my favorite, and my reason for being here, but you aren't my only. Just the most fun." She watched Setsuna's eyes darken, and took a moment to enjoy being the sole object of her senpai's temper before addressing the cause of it. "For the purposes of this evening though, yes."

One button popped open, and Tsukuyomi slipped both of her hands down, tracing the edges of the card her senpai seemed so determined to hold on to. Setsuna hissed and let go of it, grabbing Tsukuyomi's wrists hard enough to bruise.

"_Don't_."

For several seconds, they just stared at each other.

Then Tsukuyomi tilted her head to one side and smiled. _That explains that. _Slowly, she withdrew her hands and re-buttoned the jacket, making no effort to break Setsuna's grip on her.

"You can let go now, Setsuna-senpai," she murmured teasingly.

Setsuna scowled at her, but let go of her wrists, awkwardly taking a step back once they were separated.

Tsukuyomi shook her head and placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders, bringing them even closer together than they'd been only an instant ago. Instinctively, Setsuna brought up her arms to return the embrace.

"What are you doing?" she asked tiredly.

"It's a ball," Tsukuyomi explained cheerfully. "People dance at balls."

"I don't dance," came the panicked response.

"Sure you do."

"Not with—I mean—do you just randomly forget that we're enemies?" Setsuna burst out in frustration, her face glowing red.

"We're on opposite sides. That doesn't make us enemies. And that hasn't stopped you before," Tsukuyomi pointed out, tapping her fingers gently against her senpai's body. "I think our fights count as a dance, don't you?"

"That's—that's not this type of dancing," Setsuna tried, looking down at the balcony.

"No?" Tsukuyomi questioned. She leaned in closer to Setsuna, letting her warm breath brush against her senpai's lips. Setsuna's eyes flickered back and forth between Tsukuyomi and the balcony, her face growing steadily redder.

"Tsukuyomi," she breathed, "you… really shouldn't…"

Time seemed to stop for an instant, and Tsukuyomi used it to take a long look at the only person who had ever truly gotten under her skin. She watched the magic gathering around the inside of her senpai's jacket. Even now, the new magical bond trying to assert itself as Setsuna tried to find some way out of this situation.

But…

Human. How very, very human her senpai was. All of her emotions were written plainly in her eyes, and she would never learn to hide them. She had spent too long thinking that no one cared to look, and even if her new pactio had taught her otherwise, there wasn't enough time to correct the fault.

But… if only for a moment, Tsukuyomi found it hard to believe that such a beautiful, honest expression could be a fault. Setsuna's eyes shone with fear and frustration, but at the same time, there was an undercurrent of desire that most people in their line of work would have been skilled enough to keep hidden.

It was refreshing.

It would probably get Setsuna killed.

That… bothered her more than it should have. Didn't she want to feel Setsuna's blood on her? They were enemies, weren't they?

"No," Tsukuyomi sighed, looking into Setsuna's eyes. _No we certainly aren't_.

She cleared her throat lightly. "No, it really wouldn't be appropriate. We _are_ on opposite sides after all." She gently pulled away from her relieved and disconcerted Setsuna, brushing the back of her hand against her cheek before moving to go back into the ballroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Setsuna-senpai. "

Setsuna turned around quickly, and Tsukuyomi let herself believe that there was something demonic about the suspicion in her eyes. It really was ridiculous, especially since she still wanted so badly to land the final blow herself, but somehow, she wanted Setsuna to find a way to survive everything that was about to happen, and as a human, that just wasn't possible.

"What happens tomorrow?"

Tsukuyomi smiled brightly. "Tomorrow, Setsuna, we dance."


End file.
